


L'Araignée de la Reine

by Ahelya



Series: Cave Canem [11]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble, Gen, Sneak Peek
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 04:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Court drabble sur Phryne Fisher, Claudia Phantomhive et leur amitié.





	L'Araignée de la Reine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cave Canem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941441) by [Ahelya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya). 



> Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit du Forum Francophone de fanfictionet.net pour le thème "Araignée".  
> Le principe : On a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné.
> 
> Ce drabble est, en quelque sorte, un avant goût d'un one-shot beaucoup plus long sur ces deux femmes que je suis en train d'écrire. Et donc niveau, chronologie, on est quelque part entre 1858 et 1866.

**L'Araignée de la Reine**

 

Phryne Fisher avait haï l'Angleterre. Son temps froid. Son humidité. L'odeur de Londres. Elle avait réussi à échapper à ce pays en voyageant mais elle avait fini par y revenir. Elle avait dû revenir.

Phryne Fisher haïssait les araignées. C'était bien l'un des seuls avantages de l'Angleterre. Les araignées de ce pays n'avaient rien à voir avec celle qu'on pouvait trouver dans son pays d'origine, l'Australie. Elle en voyait beaucoup moins maintenant. Elle ne sautait plus pour se réfugier sur une chaise des centaines de fois dans l'année, juste parce qu'elle avait vu une araignée.

Phryne Fisher avait haï l'Angleterre mais elle avait appris à l'apprécier. Pas d'araignée. Jack. Mac. Claudia. L'Angleterre n'était appréciable que par ceux qui s'y trouvaient.

Phryne Fisher haïssait les araignées mais on lui avait souvent fait remarquer qu'elle en avait pourtant une dans son entourage, tissant sa toile à Londres, en Angleterre et en Europe, une Araignée qui pouvait être tout aussi dangereuse que celles de son pays d'origine. Ces gens avaient raison mais elle aimait beaucoup cette araignée.

Un soir, en compagnie de Mac et de Claudia, après avoir sans doute un peu trop bu, elle avait dit à Claudia :

« Vous êtes bien la seule araignée que j'apprécie, vous savez. »

Claudia n'aimait pas boire. Elle était donc beaucoup moins éméchée qu'elle et Mac. La phrase l'avait fait rire malgré sa sobriété.

« Je suis le Chien de la Reine, Phryne. Pas son araignée. »

-Chien… Araignée… C'est du pareil au même au vu de vos activités. »

 

* * *

 


End file.
